


Cause I am such a fool

by Krematoryum



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birbirinden aptal olan ana karakterler, F/M, M/M, Multi, Popüler Bucky, İnatçılık
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Şimdi aşık olduğu kişi ona mezuniyete başka birini götürmesi için cesaret veriyordu. Çünkü Steve’in hayatı buydu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I am such a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye crackish fluff içeriyor, yanlış anlaşılmalar, Au olmasından hunharca yararlanılmış kısımlar, writers blockun potansiyel etkileri ve yazarın bir çok karaktere background verme isimli bilinçsizce yazdığı paragraflar görebilirsiniz. Ayrıca Bucky ve Steve dışındaki karakterlerle kendinizi bir tutabilirsiniz. 
> 
> BU HİKAYE ŞİMDİYE KADAR YAZDIĞIM EN UZUN 2. KEYWORD VE ANGST DEĞİL, ayrıca bütün uyarılarıma ve ficin alacağı tepkilere rağmen yazarken su gibi aktı gitti, gülümsetti beni, hatta arada çatlattı, I think i like it.
> 
> Steve'in civil war sahnesini yazdım ve carpeliaya okuttuğumda insanlarla angst çıtamızın aynı olmadığını farkettim. O yüzden onu ağlattığım için bu hikayeyi onun için yazdım, ona ithaf ediyorum.

Kesinlikle yeni bir kaleme ihtiyacı vardı.

İşaret parmağından daha da kısalmış kalemi defterinin yanına bıraktı, başını penceye çevirdi, hala sağanak halinde yağmur yağdığını gördüğünde iç çekti. Pencere ile kitaplığın arasındaki duvardaki saat 16:14'ü gösteriyordu, bu da demek oluyordu ki Sam'in onu almasına daha yirmi dakikası vardı.

Bir an Steve okuldan çıkıp otobüs durağına yürümeyi düşündü, çılgın bir düşünceydi, özellikle kemiklerine kadar ıslanması ertesi gün değişik bölgelerinde termometre ile yataklara düşmesi ile aynı anlama geliyorsa.

Masada duran kitaplara göz gezdirdi. Yolun Sonundaki Okyanus, Koku, Yıldız Süslü Adam ve okul kütüphanesine nasıl kabul edildiğini anlayamadığı iki kitap daha çizim defterinin yanında dağınık bir dizilimle üst üste duruyordu.

Çarpık ilişkileri ve kötü yazımları içeren iki kitaba ikinci bir bakış atmadan diğer üç kitaptan birini seçti ve sayfaları rastgele çevirmeye başladı.

Masanın üzerine koymuş olduğu telefonu titreşmeye başladığında Yıldız Süslü Adam'ın sayfalarını kurcalıyordu. Genetiği değiştirilmiş bir askerin ikinci dünya savaşında Nazilerle mücadelesinin ne kadar okunmaya değer olduğu hakkındaki düşünceleri yarıda kesildi ve telefonunun ekranına baktı.

Sam Wilson ismini gördüğünde bakışları bir an telefonun sol üst köşesindeki saati gösteren imlece çıktı, dört buçuk olmuştu. On beş dakikasını bu kitapları alıp almamaya karar vermek için harcamıştı. Her zamanki gibi. Ne çizeceğine karar vermesi bile daha kısa sürüyordu.

 **Sam:**  Dünyanın en hiperaktif kardeşine sahip olduğunu söylemiş miydim? Söylemiştim. Kapının önündeyiz.

Steve mesaja gözlerini kırpıştırdı, bir an sonra başını iki yana sallayarak kitapların beşine de uzandı, kollarının arasına tıkıştırdığı gibi Darcy Lewis'in başında durduğu bilgisayarların olduğu yere gitti.

Kız onu görünce yüzü aydınlanarak gülümsedi. “Steve!”

Steve yüzündeki gülümsemeyi tutamadı. “Darcy.”

“Yine acımasız hava şartları seni mahsur mu bıraktı? Atkın ve beren nerede?”

Steve omuz silkti. “Sam büyük ihtimalle kapının iki adım ötesine arabayı park etmiştir, pek de ihtiyacım yo-” Kafasına hop diye geçiriverilen yün görüş alanını kapattığında sustu. Bereye giden elleri Darcy'nin vurmasıyla geri kaçtılar.

“A-ah,” dedi kız. Steve boynunun çevresine yumuşak bir kumaşın dolandığını hissettiğinde 'Darcy'lese de kız onu dinlemedi. “Çıkartırsan bana verdiğin eskizlerini yayınlanması için okul gazetesine gönderirim Rogers. Her gün hava durumunu kontrol etmiyor muydun sen?”

Steve Darcy'nin bereyi gözlerinin üzerinden çekip katlamasına izin verdi. “NY meteorologları bile yanılabiliyor Darcy.”

Parmakları ile berenin karıştırdığı tutamları düzeltirken gözlerini devirdi Darcy. “Para aldıkları tek işi bile yapamıyorlar."

Kitapların barkodlarını sisteme geçirirken Steve boynunu ısıtmış mavi atkıyı inceledi. “Bunlar senin rengin değil,”dedi. “Kimin?”

Darcy ona bakmadan omuz silkti. “Senin.”

Steve'inn ona attığı bakışla Darcy masumca omuz silkti. “İhtiyacı olduğunda bütün hayatta kalma teçhizatlarını evde bırakan bir çocukluk arkadaşım var. Hey, BDSM ile ilgilendiğini bilmiyordum."

Steve Darcy'nin kaldırdığı kitaba baktı. Kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. “Değilim,”dedi kapağı hafifçe kıstığı gözleriyle inceleyerek. Saten kelepçelerin aslında metafor olmadığını anladığında kulakları kızarmaya başlayarak konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. “Daha önce kafama bordo olanları geçiriyordun.”

“Bordoları Jane'in teriyeri..hayat eşi olarak seçti diyelim. Mavi de fena olmadı bence. Gözlerinin rengini ortaya çıkarmış. Peggy seni bu halinle görürse anında-”

“Darcy! O birinci sınıfta kaldı!”

Darcy yaramaz yaramaz gülümsediğinde Steve gözlerini devirdi. “Hiç bırakmayacaksın değil mi?”

“Ancak yeni biriyle çıkmaya başlarsan susacağım.”

“İlgilenmediğimi biliyorsun.”

“Bence sadece doğru kişiyle tanışmadın.” Darcy son kitabı da barkoddan geçirirken mırıldandı. “Gerçek aşkını bulana kadar bekar kalmayı tercih eden biriyle arkadaşım.” Steve'in onu izlediğinin farkında olsa da onu fark etmemiş gibi bakışlarını yukarı kaldırdı Darcy. Ellerini birleştirdi ve dramatik bir sesle tavana doğru konuşmaya başladı:

“Tanrım! Arkadaşım Steve sana bu konudan utangaç olduğu için bahsedemiyor ama-”

“Darcy, ne yapı-”

“Şşşt, görmüyor musun, dua ediyorum.” Steve'in dehşet içindeki bakışlarını görmezden gelerek devam etti Darcy. “Çok iyi bir arkadaş olduğum için en sonunda dayanamayarak- Neyse, duanın özetine gelirsek lütfen, lütfen arkadaşımın bakir olarak mezun olmasına izin verme. Lütfen aşk hayatını daha fazla geciktirme. Amen.”

Darcy gözlerini indirdi ve kelimelerini bulamayan, sudan çıkmış balık gibi şaşkınca onu izleyen Steve'e baktı. “Sen de amen desene.”

Steve birkaç saniye daha öylece kaldı, daha sonra çenesini tak diye kapadı ve Darcy'e pis pis bakmaya başladı. “Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum.”

Darcy kocaman gülümsediğinde Steve gözlerini devirdi ve kitapları yüklendi.

Bir şey söylemeden geri çekildiğinde kızın yüzündeki gülümseme düştü. “Steve? Steve!”

Steve Darcy'nin masayı dolanıp peşinden geldiğini duyabiliyordu. Arabaya kadar peşinden koşturacağını da bildiği için durdu ve arkasını döndü, kendisi ile aynı boydaki kıza baktı. Ne istediğini sormak için ağzını açmadan Darcy: “Kızdın mı? Niyetim öyle değildi,” dedi dürüstçe. “Ben sadece-”

“Mutlu olmamı istiyorsun, anlıyorum,” dedi Steve. Başını salladı Darcy.

“Hem kütüphanede kimse yoktu, o yüzden..Oh.” Darcy sustu. Yüzündeki ifade değişmişti. “Sihirli güçlerim var.”

Steve'in kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. “Ne?”

Söylediklerini tekrarlarken sesi daha heyecanlı çıkmıştı Darcy'nin. “Sihirli güçlerim var! Ya da bir önceki hayatımda azizeydim. İkisinden biri. Gel benimle.”

Bir şey demesine fırsat bırakmadan kolundan tuttuğu gibi Steve'i gerisin geri sürüklemeye başladı. Steve de o anın şaşkınlığıyla ne yapacağını bilmez bir halde kızı takip etti.

Kütüphane görevli masasının arkasına geldiklerinde Darcy onun kolunu bıraktı. “Ben yokum,”dedi hızlıca. “Loki ile gözlem evine falan gittim.”

“Neden bahse- ne yapıyorsun?” Darcy onu kolunun iki yanından tutarak sandalyelerden birine oturttu, tepki veremeyecek kadar şaşkın ve kafası karışmış Steve'i bilgisayara ve aynı zamanda masanın önüne bakacak şekilde çevirdi ve “Göreceksin,” dedi heyecanla. “Keşke bir milyon dolar isteseydim!”

Darcy masanın arkasındaki odaya koşturup kapıyı kapadığında gerisinde boşluğa şaşkın şaşkın bakarak son on dakikada olanlardan bir anlam çıkarmaya çalışan bir Steve Rogers bıraktı.

Steve birkaç saniye boyunca kıpırdamadan karşı duvarı izledi. Bir an sonra görüş alanına birinin gövdesi girdiğindeyse gözlerini kırpıştırarak gerçek dünyaya döndü.

Masanın önünde duran kişi kolları arasına iki tane kalın ansiklopedi tıkıştırmıştı, kitaplar koyu renkli trençkotun önünün bir kısmını kapatmıştı.

“Buraya sen mi bakıyorsun?”

Ses, Steve'in başını kaldırmasına neden oldu. Bakışları karşısındaki gencin yüzüne çıkmadan önce boynuna geçmiş bir künye kolyesini yakaladı.

En sonunda bakışları yüzüne çıktığında Steve onu izleyen Bucky Barnes'ın gri gözleri ile karşılaştı.

O anda göğsünde oluşan baskı ile içgüdüsel olarak koluna asılı astım ilaçlarının olduğu çantasına sıkıca asıldı. James Buchanan Barnes okul kütüphanesinde ne arıyordu?  _Bu saatte_  ne arıyordu? O kitaplarla ne işi vardı ve Darcy'nin Steve'i buraya çivilemekteki amacı neydi? Onları yalnız mı bırakmak istemişti? Elbette onları yalnız bırakmak istemişti. Nereden aklına esmişti?  Steve'in midesini yavaş yavaş ters döndüren şüpheli bir ses ona eskiz defterlerinin sayfalarındaki karalamaların bir şekilde Darcy Lewis'in gördüğünü söylüyordu.  Sırf uzaktan referans alınmış bu dağınık çizimlerden böyle bir sonuç çıkarmak mantıklı değildi, ki Steve şimdi aralarında bir metreden daha kısa bir mesafe olan bu çocuğu farkında olmadan çizmişti.

Barnes kaşları kalkmış, bekleyen bir ifadeyle onu izliyordu. Steve bunca zamandır hiçbir şey söylemeden onu izlediğini fark ettiğinde kızararak dikleşti. “Ah..um.” Harika. Barnes'in gözlerini eğlenceli bir pırıltı kırıştırdığında Steve kalbindeki taklayı astımına bağlamaya çalışarak temiz tutmaya çalıştığı bir sesle konuştu. “Evet?”

(Önünde serili olan kitaplardan birini yüzüne kalkan olarak tutmak istedi, böylece Bucky Barnes onun kendi aptallığına kızarıp bozardığını görmeyecekti.)

Büyük bir cesaret örneği olarak bakışlarını Barnes'in yüzünde -hatta cesaret edebildiğinde gözlerinde- tuttu.

Barnes'in kahve tutamlarının üzerine düştüğü sol kaşı hafifçe yukarıya kalktı, yine de bir şey söylemedi delikanlı ve kollarının altındaki kitapları masanın üzerine bıraktı. Bir süre elleri üstteki cildin iki yanında durarak masaya yaslandı, yüzündeki ifadeden bir şeyler söylemek için tereddütte bulunur gibiydi ve Steve onun masaya yaslanmasıyla kendisi ile arasında şimdi yarım metreden az kalmış olmasının bütün kelimelerini aldığından değil de kibar bir insan olduğu için ona kararını vermesi için sessiz bir zaman tanıdı.

Sonunda Barnes nefesini verdi, masadan çekildi ve “Seninle ilgili olduğundan değil ama-” diye söze başladı. Bir an tereddüt etti. “Bugün kitap alım verimleriyle Darcy'nin ilgilendiğini sanıyordum, kulüpte bir liste değişimi falan olduysa haberim yok. Bana seçeceğim kitaplar konusunda yardımcı olacağını söylemişti.”

“Darcy'nin acilen gitmesi gerekiyordu.” Yalan söylememek için gerekli sözcükleri yakaladı, masayı izleyerek devam etti. “Gözlemevi ile ilgili bir şey. Tam olarak bilmiyorum."

“Oh.” Sesindeki kabulleniş Steve'i yeniden Barnes'a bakmaya zorladı. Omuzları belli belirsiz düşmüştü ve Steve'in görebildiği kadarıyla yüzünü ifadesiz tutmaya çalışsa da gözlerinde hayal kırıklığı ile sıkıntı-telaş-a benzeyen bir duygu geziniyordu. “Tamam, öyleyse-” Delikanlı masadaki iki kitabı Steve'e doğru ittirdi ve biraz da yenilmiş bir sesle konuştu. “Bunlarla idare etmey-”

“Profesör Osborn, değil mi?” Bu bir anda yardım etme isteği nereden gelmişti bilmiyordu ama Barnes'ın yüzündeki ifade Steve'in kitaplara bakmasına ve o ifadeyi de yok etmek istemesine neden olmuştu. Etrafta tarih projeleri için panik içinde koşuşturan öğrenciler vardı, demek ki James Buchanan Barnes da Marvel eğitim merkezinin en korkunç öğretmeninin merhametine düşmüştü.

Barnes hafifçe şaşkın görünse de başını salladı.

Steve onunla diyaloga geçtiğini, onunla karşılıklı iletişimde bulunduklarını söyleyen o sesi görmezden geldi. “Darcy kadar olabilir miyim bilmiyorum ama yardım edebilirim. Sanırım.”

Bucky'nin yüzü geniş bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandığında Steve göğsü sıkışarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Tamam. Darcy sihir yapabiliyordu. Ya da önceki hayatında bir azizeydi. Keşke bir milyon dolar dileseydi.

(Büyük ihtimalle ettiği duanın yarısı falan kabul olmuştu, Steve kısmı büyük ihtimalle ve Steve, Darcy'i bu yüzden asla affetmeyecekti.)

Bir an sonra Bucky'nin gülümsemesine kelimeler (Gerçekten mi? Cidden mi? Beni nasıl bir dertten kurtardığını hayal bile edemezsin. Bu kitaplar hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Bu arada adın neydi? Steve? Steve Rogers? Tamam, memnun oldum Steve, ben de James Buchanan- Bucky Barnes. Bucky diyebilirsin.) akın etmeye çalıştığında Steve ona yetişmeye çalıştı ve elbette Bucky'e onun kim olduğunu bildiğini söylemedi. En sonunda Bucky geldiğinden daha rahat bir şekilde şimdi ne yapacaklarını sorduğunda Steve masada duran iki ansiklopediyi aldı, Bucky'e uzattı ve delikanlı kitapları geri alırken parmakları birbirine değdiğinde astım krizine girmemeye çalışarak konuştu: “Bunları yerine koymakla başlayabilirsin.”

Bucky bakışlarını ona verilen kitaplardan Steve'e kaldırdı ve sarışının yüzündeki küçük gülümsemeyi görünce kısık, kısa bir gülüşle tarih kitaplarının olduğu rafa ilerledi.

Okulun en popüler çocuğu kitaplıkların arasında kaybolduğunda Steve nefesini verdi ve tüm enerjisi alınmış gibi gerideki sandalyeye düştü.

Arkasından kendinden memnun bir ses “Biliyordum,” dedi.

Steve başını çevirdi, aralanmış kapıdan başını uzatmış kıza baktı . Darcy ona gülümseyip başparmağını kaldırınca gözlerini devirdi.

*

Beş ay sonra.

Bucky Steve'in oturduğu masaya çantasını dikkatsizce attı ve pek de zarif olmayan hareketlerle onun karşısındaki sandalyeye yayıldı. Steve'in onun varlığını kabul etmeyerek ısrarla kitaba baktığını görünce iç çekti ve arkasına yaslandı. Kollarını kavuşturdu ve onu izlemeye başladı.

Steve'in sayfaya bakan yüzünde kaşları çatıldı, çatıldı, daha sonra burnundan nefesini verip inatla yeni sayfaya geçtiğinde Bucky dudakları yukarı kıvrılarak konuştu. “Tüm gün bunu yapabilirim.”

Dayanamayarak kitabı kapatarak önüne bıraktı Steve ve şimdi düpedüz gülümseyen Bucky'e pis pis baktı. “Ne istiyorsun?”

Bucky sırıttı. “Kendim için hiçbir şey.”

“Peggy'i mezuniyete davet etmiyorum, Bucky, eğer benim için istediğin buysa.”

Evet, Darcy onları sihirle tanıştırdığı günden sonra Bucky kütüphaneye uğramaya devam etmişti, önce ödevini bitirmek için, daha sonra da Steve orada olduğu için ve hey, Darcy'nin o gün ettiği dua da kabul olmuştu.

Ancak sadece yarısı kabul olmuştu. Steve tarafı.

Şimdi aşık olduğu kişi ona mezuniyete başka birini götürmesi için cesaret veriyordu. Çünkü Steve’in hayatı buydu.

“Hadi Stevie,” dedi Bucky, ifadesi Steve'in kalp atışlarının hızlanmasına neden olan o yavru-köpek-ifadesine bürünmüştü. “En azından kıza sor, kabul etmeyeceğinden falan mı korkuyorsun?”

“Kabul etmeyeceğini biliyorum,” diye düzeltti Steve. “Darcy'nin de sana yetiştirdiği üzere ondan hoşlanmamın da birinci yılda kalmasının nedeni buydu.”

Bucky'nin kaşları hafifçe çatılmış, ağzı aralanmıştı. Steve'i çözemiyor gibi duruyordu. Steve iç çekti ve kendisi için ne kadar utanç verici hissettirse de konuşmaya başladı. “Bağışıklık sistemi sorunlarıyla uğraştığımı biliyorsun. Bundan önce daha kötüydü.” Steve'in çocukluğundan konuşmuşlardı ve Bucky bunları bilerek başını salladı. “Sınıfımdaki diğer çocuklardan çok daha küçük görünüyordum. Ve lisedeyiz. Neredeyse her gün hastaydım, zayıftım-” Girdiği okuldaki serserilerin tacizlerini, kavgalarını ve kavgaların çoğunun kendisinin yerde, cenin pozisyonuna kıvrılmış, ciğerlerinin kabul etmediği hava için nefes almak için uğraşır bir şekilde bittiğini söylemedi. “Onun bakacağı türden bir çocuk değildim. Zaten beni görmüyordu.”

Bir süre ne diyeceğini bilemez gibi baktı ona Bucky. “Ama şimdi arkadaşsınız.”

“Evet. Arkadaşız, ama beni daha ilerisi için düşünmedi.” (Seninle olduğu gibi.)

“Steve, üzerinden yıllar geçmiş, çok şey değişmiş. Şu anda da kimsenin seni görmezden gelebileceğini sanmıyorum. Hiç son zamanlarda aynaya baktın mı-”

“Eğer o gün kütüphanede benim yerime Darcy olsaydı burada oturuyor olmazdın.”

Bu Bucky'nin çenesinin tak diye kapanmasına neden olmuştu. Birkaç saniye boyunca sessiz kaldı, sonra yavaşça “Belki de haklısın,” dedi. “Ama ertesi gün kütüphaneye Darcy orada olduğu için gelmedim. Ya da ertesi gün.”

“Tarih ödevin vardı.”

“Başka yerde yapabilirdim. Bana bu utanç verici arkadaşlık konuşmasını yaptırmak mı istiyorsun?”

Steve istediğini söylemedi elbette. Bucky'nin yeni bir 'onu mezuniyete çağır' saldırısına hazırlandığını görünce hemen onun sözünü kesti. “Hem Peggy Jarvisle konuşuyor.”

“Oh.” Bucky'nin yüzüne hafif bir şaşkınlık yayılmıştı. “Emin misin?”

Steve onun koltuğa geri yaslandığını fark edince rahatlayarak başını salladı.

*

“Tony'nin nesi var?”

“Düşman edinmediği tek bir okul olduğunu söylemiştin ya.”

Steve neyin geleceğini bilse de başını salladı ve kahve tenli arkadaşı devam etti. “Artık bu okulu da listeden silebilirsin.”

“Hammer'ın Stark Endüstrilerinden daha iyi ürünler çıkardığını iddia edecek salaklarla aynı okula gidiyorsan benim suçum değil. Cidden, bilim projelerinde ulusala çıkamamanıza şaşmamalı. Hangi aklı başında kişi Teknik Projeleri için Hammerı Stark Tech'e tercih eder?”

Steve bir süre Tony'e baktıktan sonra Sam'e döndü. “Tam olarak kiminle kavga etti bu?”

Sam'in dudakları ince bir çizgi haline geldi ve kaşları hafifçe kalkarken cevapladı. “Reed Richards.”

“Ov.”

Tony nefesinin altından  _sadece o değil_  diye homurandığında Steve kaşlarını kaldırarak Sam'e baktı, Sam bu sefer gülümsemeye başlayarak “Bir tanesi de Tony'i yayılım teorilerinden biriyle susturmayı başardı, daha önce kimsenin onunla bu kadar başarılı bir şekilde kafa tutabildiğini görmemiştim. Hem de bütün bunları Tony'e tek bir hakaret atmadan yaptı.”

“Tek bir kişi bu tasvire uygun olabilir. Bruce ile tanışmışsınız.”

“Bruce kim? O mu? Nereden tanıyorsun? Arkadaşın, değil mi?”

Steve omuzlarını silkince Tony yüzünde dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle ayağa kalktı ve suçlayıcı bir işaret parmağıyla onu gösterdi. “Seni kardeşlikten tam şu anda men ediyorum, gidip Loki ile Thor'un yanına yerleşebilirsin.”

“Gidip eşyalarımı toplayayım.”

Bunun üzerine Tony'nin somurtmaya başladığını görünce Steve gülmeye başladı. Kahkahası bir an sonra öksürüklere boğulduğunda hem Tony hem de Sam ona doğru atıldılar.

Öksürükleri dindiğinde ikisi de çatık kaşlarla onu izliyordu. Tony az önceki kavgasını unutmuştu bile, konuştu.“Uzun zamandır olmamıştı.”

“Hasta hissediyor musun? Ateşin normal-” Sam onun alnından elini çekerken Steve cevap verdi.

“Hasta değilim, sadece-”

“Streslisin. Başka bir şey senin ciğerlerine böyle baskı yapmıyor. Ne oldu?”

“Kardeşlikten men edildiğimi sanıyordum.”

“Üvey olarak geri aldım. Rumlow ve arkadaşları mesajımı almayıp yine seni rahatsız etmeye başladılarsa-”

“Bir dakika, sen miydin?”

“Ben bir şey demedim.”

“Geçen sene bir hafta okula gelmediler, herkes kaza yaptıklarını söylüyordu. Tony. Sana karışmamanı söylemiştim.”

“Karışmadım. Kendi ağzından çıkanı kulağın duymuyor mu? Kaza yapmışlar.”

“Lunaparkta mı? Saatlerce trende mahsur kalmışlar. Tina’nın üç ay boyunca 'ranger' denildiği anda kustuğunu duydu- O bir gülümseme miydi, Tony!”

“Tamam, tamam, Tony'e dair -kanımca beraat etmesi gereken- suçlamaları şimdilik bir kenara bırakalım.” Sam televizyondaki sesi kısılmış, yine de oynayan filme baktı, daha sonra kumandayı eline alırken kırmızı butona bastı ve Leonardo DiCaprio'nun yüzü ortadan kayboldu, yerine siyah bir ekran bıraktı.

Sam Steve'e döndü. “Eğer seni saldırıcı nitelikte rahatsız eden birileri yoksa diğer ihtimal duygusal anlamda baskı altında olman.”

Steve bir an cevap vermedi. Sam ve onun kararlı bakışlarıyla buluştu, daha sonra gözlerini kaçırdı ve “Arkadaşlarımdan birinin psikoloji okuması korkunç bir şey.”

“Ama seviyorsun. Steve, ne oldu?”

Steve derin bir nefes aldı, Tony ve Sam'in dikkatle onu izlediğini biliyordu ve birazdan söyleyeceği şeyin utancının yanaklarına tırmanışını görmezden gelerek konuştu. “Bucky,” dedi.

“Bizi onun yüzünden her gün on dakika kapının önünde beklettiğin Bucky mi?”

Tony'e ters bir bakış attı. “Evet, o Bucky. Neden her seferinde bunu dile getirmek zorundasın?”

Tony'nin cevap vermesine izin vermeden Sam onun sözünü kesti. “Ne oldu?”

“Psikolojide size cevap verebilmemiz için soracak daha uygun sorular öğretmiyorlar mı?” Steve homurdanma -ve sorudan kaçma- denemesinden vazgeçerek iç çekti. Bakışlarını kahve sehpasının üzerindeki patlamış mısır kasesine dikti ve usul bir sesle konuştu. “Bucky Peggy'i mezuniyet balosunda eşim olması için davet etmemi söylüyor. Her gün.”

“Ne!?” İkisi de Tony'e baktı. Tony onların yüzündeki ifadeleri görmezden gelerek: “Bucky salak mı? Eskiz defterinin dört bir yanına kendi resimlerini gördüğünü söylememiş miydin? Senin onda gözü olduğunu biliyor mu yoksa anlaması için onu titanik stili çizdiğin resimlere mi rastlaması gerekiyor?”

“Ne? Ben onu titanik stili hiç-” Tony Steve'in kızaran kulaklarına kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Çizmedim, Tony, öyle bakma, çizmedi-”

“Hayal etmediğin anlamına gelmez.” Tony'nin alaycı gülümsemesi kayboldu ve birkaç saniye boyunca yüzü ifadesiz kaldı. Sonra “Tamam, şimdi beynimi çamaşır suyuyla yıkamam gerekecek.”

“Sen az önce Bucky'i çı-” kızararak sussa da gözleri kısılarak Tony'e baktı, Tony ise silahsız ellerini kaldırdı.

“Siz ikiniz didişmeden normal bir sohbetimiz olacak mı? Bucky Peggy'i davet etmeni söylüyor, sen ne diyorsun?”

“Peggy'i davet etmek istemediğimi. Tipi olmadığımı. Başkasıyla görüştüğünü.”

“Bunlardan herhangi birisi doğru mu peki?” diye soran Tony'e Steve hem ters hem de şefkat içeren bir bakış attı. “Ciddiyim, eğer koşarken astım krizine yakalanmayacak olsaydın birkaç aylık sporla istediğin herkesi yatağa atabilirdin. Neden sana ne zaman seks hakkında bir şey söylesem 4 yaşındaki bir çocuğa dünyaya nasıl geldiğini anlatmışım gibi hissettiriyorsun?” Tony birasına uzandı ve devam etti. “Ergenlikten başarıyla mezun olduğunun farkındasındır umarım. Sam, yardım et -”

“Erm. Tony haklı.”

“Sağol, harika destekti. Steve'i gerçekten de ikna ettin.”

Sam gözerini devirdi. “Haklı olduğunu söyledim çünkü gerçekten de haklısın. Steve, Tony sana istediğin kişiyi...bir ilişki için elde edebileceğini söylerken yalan söylemiyordu. İnsanların arkadaşlarını ilk başta nasıl seçtiklerini biliyorsun değil mi? Onlarla yakınlaşmadan önce içgüdüsel olarak onların dış görünüşlerine dikkat ederiz. Eğer fiziksel olarak etkilendiysek arkadaşlığımız daha kolay kurulur. Bucky'nin tanıştığınızın ertesi günü seninle oturduğunu söylememiş miydin?”

“Bu demek oluyor ki bu odadaki herkes potansiyel partnerl-ovvv! Wilson!” Sam'in ters bakışlarından kaçarak konuştu Tony. “Yani Bucky senin hoş olduğunu düşünüyor, tamam, ben de ne düşünüyorum, biliyor musun? Bence Bucky'de şansını denemelisin.”

Steve söylerken hiçbir şey hissetmeyen bir tonla “Kız arkadaşı var.” dedi.

“Ne olmuş? Geçen hafta da başka bir kız arkadaşı vardı. Steve, arkadaşı olduğundan beri durmadan ondan bahsediyorsun ve ben çocuğu oluşturduğu kız lugatıyla hatırlıyorum.”

“Kız lugatı. _Kız_.”

“Ne olmuş yani? Darcy daha geçen günkü film gecemizde onuncu kez Bucky Barnes'ın biseksüel olabileceğini söylemedi mi? Şansını denemeni... Sizin birlikte olmanızın kaderinizde falan olduğunu söyleyip duruyor zaten, oraya hiç girmeyelim. Steve, ciddiyim, sonradan pişman olmak istemiyorsan en azından dene. Eğer bu kadar kişi bir şeyler söylüyorsa bir şeyler var demektir ve- biz arkadaşların değil miyiz? Seni yeniden kardeşliğe evlat edinmedim mi? Bizi bu konuda bir kez olsun dinlemiyorsun ve bu yaptığın..” Tony yardım için Sam'e baktı.

“Gücendirici.” Sam tamamladı.

“Tam olarak aradığım kelime değil ama yakındı. Sanki senin için söylediğimiz şeyler sana ulaşmıyormuş gibi hissediyoruz. Ve evet, sana tavsiye verirken oyun oynamıyoruz,  _dinlemen ve uygulamaya geçirmen için_ yapıyoruz.”

Tony bitirdiğinde onu çatılmış kaşlarla, ama sakin bir yüzle dinleyen Steve'e döndü.

“Amacım sizi kırmak değildi,” dedi Steve. “Benim iyiliğimi istediğinizi biliyordum ama..Bucky ile hiç tanışmadan lise bitebilirdi. Şimdi arkadaşız. Bazen nasıl olduğunu anlayamıyorum. Okulda çevresinde insandan bir duvar oluyordu, şimdi beni gördüğünde o duvar açılıyor, ona ulaşabiliyorum ve yanlış bir şey yaparsam beni yine görmeyeceğinden- o duvarın açılmayacağından korkuyorum.”

“Hiçbir şey yapmadan durman daha mı iyi sence?”

“Onunla tanıştıktan sonra bir daha hiç kütüphanede tek başıma beklemedim. Bunu kaybetmek istemiyorum.”

“Öyleyse onu yeterince sevmiyorsun.” Steve ona cevap verecekken sözünü Sam kesti.

“Ya da o kadar seviyor, Tony.”

*

Bucky onu bu sefer kafeteryada yakaladı. Zavallı sarışının omzuna kolunu atarak onun geçtiği yerde kulak kabartan insanlardan uzağa sürükledi, yeterince uzaklaştıklarında Steve'in kollarının iki yanını kavrayarak, Steve'in onun dokunmasıyla nefesinin teklemesini fark etmeyerek konuşmaya başladı.

“Jarvis'le konuştum. Bir haftadır konuşmuyorlarmış-kavga etmişler.”

“Eee?”

“Tam olarak da birlikte değillermiş, Stevie-” Steve sakince onun sözünü kesti.

“Sen kendi mezuniyet eşini buldun mu?”

Bucky bunu beklemiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Ya da sorudan çok Steve'in sesinin tonu onu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Daha önce bu konuya geldiklerinde hep bıkkınca cevap verirdi Steve ama şimdi- sanki sarışının ses tonuna gizleyemediği bir soğukluk sızmıştı.

“Hayır,” dedi Bucky. “Henüz değil.”

Neden bilmiyordu, ama Steve'in yüzüne yayılan şaşkınlık- önüne bulmaca konulmuş gibi gözlerinde beliren o ifade, kaşlarının çatılışı Bucky'nin karnında garip bir endişe yayılmasına neden olmuştu.

“Neden kendi eşin yokken bana bulmak konusunda o kadar ısrar ediyorsun öyleyse?”

“Kızgın mısın? Kızdığını bilmiyordum.”

“Kızgın falan değilim.” Bucky'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce Steve'in kaşları çatık yüzü gevşedi. “Sadece zamanını harcadığını düşünüyordum,” dedi daha yumuşak bir tonda.

“Steve.”

“Biliyorum, şikayet eder gibi bir halin yok, şansım olduğunu düşünüyorsun. Peki, bir anlaşma yapalım. Senin baloya birini davet ettiğin gün ben de birini davet edeceğim.”

Steve'in sonunda boyun eğdiğini gören Bucky'nin yüzüne zafer dolu bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Anlaştık!”

“Öyleyse anlaştık,” dedi Steve gülümsemesine engel olamayarak, ardından Bucky onu kenara çekmeden önce sipariş ettiği tostunun beklemekte olduğu kafeteryaya geri gitti, gerisinde kafasındaki çarklar yeniden dönmeye başlayan bir Bucky Barnes bırakarak.

Bucky en sonunda anladığında yüzündeki gülümseme düştü ve dehşet dolu bir ifade yayıldı. Ardından kafeteryaya doğru kendisi de atıldı. “Bekle! Mezuniyete daha beş ay var!”

*

“Yakanı kurtarmak için büyük bir kumar oynadığının farkındasın, değil mi?”

Yaptığının muhtemel sonuçlarını şimdi daha iyi görebilen Steve Bucky'nin çenesindeki gamzeyi elindeki yeni, Bucky'nin ona hediye ettiği kömür kalemle belirginleştirirken cevapladı. “Farkındayım, Sam.”

“Senin mezuniyete eşini bulman için o da erkenden eş bulursa beş ay boyunca aynı kızla takılacak demektir. _Aynı_  kızla, Steve. Tek. Bir. Kız.”

“Farkındayım, Tony.”

“Eğer bir şansın varsa onu başarıyla başkasına fırlatmış olma ihtimalin var. ”

“Onun da farkındayım Darcy.” Şimdi Bucky'nin çenesinde gamze yerine keçi sakalı varmış gibi görünüyordu, Steve onların söyledikleri canını sıkmıyormuş gibi davranayım derken onun bütün çenesini boyamıştı.

“O zaman Bucky'nin böyle konularda benimle ya da Natashayla konuştuğunu da biliyorsundur. Senin için fedakarlık yapacak hislere kapıldığında onun düşünceleriyle savaşabiliriz.”

Steve'in eli durdu, Darcy, Sam, Tony birbirlerine bilirkişi bakışları attılar. Bir an sonra Steve'in eli devam etmeye başladığında Tony dayanamadı. “Kaşlarına da geçersen bu odayı terketmek zorunda kalacağım.”

Sarışın gözlerini devirerek Bucky'den çok keçi sakallı gargamele benzeyen resmin olduğu eskiz defterinin kapağını kapattı ve defteri yatağının yanındaki çekmecenin üstüne koydu. Kendisi çizim yaparken başına üşüşüp onun dikkatini dağıtan ve resmin mahvolmasını sağlayan suçlulara döndü.

Üçü de onun yatağına yayılmış, bağdaş kurmuş bir şekilde masumca ona baktı.

“Eee,” dedi Darcy. “Ne istiyorsun?”

“Onun ne yapacağını etkilemenizi sizden-”

Üçü de tek bir ağızdan inlediğinde Steve sustu. Tony elini iki yana açıp tavana bir şeyler homurdanıyordu, Sam gözlerini kapatıp ona kadar sayıyordu, Darcy de çekmecedeki eskiz defterini alıp Steve'in kafasına ritmik olarak vurabilirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Ne biliyor musun? İçten içe onu engelleyeceğimize güveniyorsun, ama bu sefer yemin ediyorum Steve, ne istediğini söylemezsen onun ilk bize danıştığı anda şunu söyleyeceğim. 'Bence de haklısın Bucky, Steve tecrübesiz olduğu için bu konularda cesarete ihtiyacı var. Senin gibi bir arkadaşa sahip olduğu için çok şanslı, umarım dostluğunuz hiç bozulmaz.'” Her zamanki neşeli hali gitmiş gibiydi Darcy'nin, şimdi kızgın ve kararlı görünüyordu. “Ondan sonra da seni sevdiğini hiçbir zaman fark etmez ve siz de sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşayamazsınız. Son cümleyi söylemedim kabul et. Bu ciddi bir tehditti, anlıyor musun? Beş ay oldu, beş aydır harekete geçmen için yalvarıyorum, beş ay! Geçen gün saçımda beyaz bir tel buldum, ikiniz yüzünden yaşlanıyorum.”

“Beni sevdiğini fark etmez mi? Beni sevmiyor ki.”

“Bütün konuşmadan bunu mu anladın? Bucky'nin kız arkadaşlarının tiplerine hiç dikkat ettin mi? Yakında dişi Steve'lerden renk paleti yapacak. Kendisi ne olduğunu anlamayacak kadar aptal, sen biraz cesaret edip-”

“Belli bir tipten-”

“Artık saçmalamaya başladığının farkındasın değil mi? Sadece bahaneler üretiyorsun. Sus, yoksa üçümüzden biri şu Gargamel Bucky'i kafana geçirecek.”

“Dördümüzden.”

Dört kafa da kapıya döndü. Ardından Steve kıpkırmızı kesildi, Sam'in kaşları havaya kalktı, Darcy yatakta dizleri üzerinde doğrulduğunu fark edip düzgünce geri oturdu, Tony de kimin kapıyı açık bıraktığını sordu.

“Kimse,” diye yanıtladı Howard Stark. “Kavganıza o kadar dalmıştınız ki kapıyı açtığımı fark etmediniz. Steve hala şu çocukla konuşmadı mı?”

Astım ilaçlarının olduğu çekmeceyi gözlemekle meşgul olan Steve cevap veremedi. Onun yerine Tony yanıtladı. “Mucizevi bir şekilde 'o bana bakmaz' sendromundan çıkaramıyoruz. Gönüllü olarak çıkmadığından şüpheleniyoruz.”

“Neden bir haftadır sinirlerinizin tepenizde olduğu anlaşılıyor. Benim de lisedeyken tek bir kişi hakkında öyle bir durumum oldu, tıpkı senin gibi.” dedi Stark, odaya yürürken.

“Gerçekten mi?” Tony'nin şaşkınlığı dürüsttü. Babası hakkında çapkınlık hikayelerini duyduğundan biri hakkında tereddüt etmesini garip bulmuş olmalıydı.

Steve bununla Howard'la gözgöze geldiğinde adamın gözleri dürüsttü.

“Sanki takılmış gibiydim, beni tutan hiçbir şey yoktu ama bir türlü ağzımı açıp doğru şeyi söyleyemiyordum. Ki aslında sonuç ne olursa olsun söylemek istiyordum. Sen de böyle değil misin?”

Biraz tereddütten sonra Steve başını salladı. Howard onların yatağını adımlayıp diğer taraftaki çekmecenin yanında durdu. “Öyleyse daha fazla tereddüt etmemeni dilerim. Zira kendimi o kişiye açmak istediğimde her şey için çok geç kalmıştım.”

Odayı, normalde neşeli olan bu adamın cümleleri sessizleştirmişti. Sessizliği Tony bozdu. “Bize bunu söylemek için mi geldin?” Dirseği ile ona saldıran Darcy'den bu sefer kaçabildi.

Howard'ın yüzündeki ciddiyet gitti ve dudaklarının kenarı yukarı kalkık bir şekilde “Hayır,” dedi. Dördü onun eğilişini, çekmecenin en alt rafındaki eskiz defterlerini kaldırışını ve iki tane cilt çıkarışını izledi.

Yeniden ayağa kalktığında Tony elindekileri tanımıştı. Büyümüş gözlerle: “Onlar-”

“Evet, bebeklik albümleriniz. Sarah ikisine de bakmak istedi.”

“Benimkinin var olmaması gerekiyor, nasıl-” Tony Steve'e yan gözle baktı ve onun hiç de şaşkın olmadığını görünce: “Hain! Hem kopyalattın hem de odanda sakladın! Seni kardeşlikten boşuyorum! Yine!”

“Eşyalarımı toplayayı-”

“Hiç gerek yok, bu sefer ben taşınıyorum. Darcy, Loki'yi ara ve telefonunu ver- Darcy?”

Darcy Tony'i duymuyor gibiydi. Sakin adımlarla odanın kapısına yürüyen Howard Stark'ı izliyordu. Daha sonra birden konuştu.

“Ne oldu?”

Howard kapıya iki adım kala durdu. Darcy'e döndü. Tek kaşı kalkmıştı.

“Lisede aşık olduğunuz kişi. Çok geç kaldığınız. Ne oldu?”

Kahve saçlı adam hafifçe gülümsedi ve geri dönüp kapıdan çıkmadan önce cevap verdi.

“Steve'in babasıyla evlendi.”

*

 

Howard Stark çıktıktan birkaç dakika sonra dördü arasında şaşkınlığından kurtulup sessizliği bozan Tony oldu.

“Az önceki şey gerçekten oldu mu?”

“Oldu,” diye yanıtladı Steve duygudan arınmış bir sesle.

“Garipti.”

“...”

“Darcy?”

“Evet, Steve?”

“Eğer Bucky sana gelirse ona öyle demeni istemiyorum.”

“Emredersiniz Kaptan.”

“Bu andan sonra kimse bana Stark Endüstrilerinin mucizeler yaratmadığını söylemesin. Darcy, Pepper'ı ara, bunu kutlamalıyız. Pijama partisi.”

“Tabi, onu görmek için bahane değil.”

“Sussana. Odinsonları da arayabilirsin, hatta-”

Bir an sonra Tony'nin kafasının üzerinde bir ampul belirmiş gibi olduğu yerde dikleşti. “Pijama partisi. Arkadaşlarımızı arayacağız,” Sesi giderek daha kararlı ve heyecanlı çıkıyordu.”Bugün, burada. Steve fikrini değiştirmemişken ilerleyebildiğimiz kadar ilerlemeliyiz. Aman tanrım, galiba bir dahiyim. Bir dakika. Zaten bir dahiyim. Siz bu hissi tadamayanlar için ne kadar üzüldüğümü bilmelisiniz.”

“Astrofizikte benimle yarışamadığını hatırlatırım Stark.”

“İstisnalar kaid-”

“Bruce'u da arıyorum.”

“Sen de mi onunla arkadaşsı- Gerçi herkesle arkadaşsın. Neden herkesle arkadaşsın?”

“Arıyorum. İtirazın varsa şimdi yap yoksa sonsuza kadar sus.”

Tony sesini çıkarmayınca Steve içinde itiraz etmekle boyun eğmek hakkındaki hisler fırtınasına rağmen Sam ile gülümseyen bir bakış paylaştı, daha sonra Sam telefonu kaldırarak: “Rhodey'i ben mi arayayım, sen mi?”

“Ben. Sen Natasha'yı ara. Arkadaşlarımın aşk konusunda bu kadar salak olmasına bayılıyorum,” diye ekledi Tony Sam isimle gözlerini kaçırınca.

Herkes eline telefonu aldığında sessizleşerek kıpırdamadan onları izleyen Steve'e döndüler.

“Ne?” dedi Steve dördünün bakışları altında kıvranmamaya çalışarak. Ne istediklerini biliyordu. Yanmaya başlayan midesini görmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

“Telefonunu sen mi açacaksın yoksa numaraları tuşlayıp kulağına mı tutayım?”

*

Herkes ayrı odalarda -evet, Stark malikanesinde o kadar oda vardı, hatta bir katının yarısında o kadar oda vardı, hatta..- seslerin birbirine girmemesi için telefonla konuşurken Steve sonunda ara butonuna bastı.

Karşı tarafın telefonunun çaldığını belirten o ses geldiğinde nefesini düzene sokması gerekti. Her ihtimale karşı soldaki çekmeceye doğru yatakta oturarak ilerledi ve astım ilaçlarına kol mesafesinde durduğuna inandığında durdu.

Bucky telefonu açtığında uyuşmak üzere olan parmaklarıyla telefonu kulağına götürdü.

Tanışalı dört aydan fazla olmuştu ama daha önce Bucky ile telefonda konuşmamışlardı.

(Bucky'nin ödevlerinden birini basketbol antremanından sonra soyunma odasında unuttuğu sefer dışında. Ama o sayılmazdı.)

“ Steve?”

Bucky'nin sesi Steve'in kalbine yapacağını yapmıştı. Steve içgüdüsel olarak poposunu yatakta çekmeceden tarafa biraz daha kaydırdı. Bundan önce kafasında bir diyalog hazırlamıştı ama-

“Pijama partisi yapıyoruzgelmekistermisin?”

Etkileyici. İşte bu yüzden Steve adım atmakta bu kadar tereddüt ediyordu, daha masum soruları bile sorarken solunum sistemini kapanma seviyesine getiriyordu.

Bir an sessizlik oldu. “Şimdi mi?” Bucky'nin sesinde gülümseme vardı.

“Şimdi,” diye tekrarladı Steve, sırf onun gülümsediğini duyduğu için kendisi de gülümseyerek.

“Tamam, yarım saate oradayım.”

“Tamam,” Steve yine dahice bir karşılıkla yanıtlamıştı.

Telefon kapandıktan bir dakika sonra Steve yüzünde yumuşak bir tebessümle ekrana bakmakta olduğunu fark ettiğinde gözlerini devirdi.

Saniyeler sonra kapı açılıp içeriye üç tane hallerinden memnun genç girdiğinde Steve onları izledi. Daha sonra gözleri kısıldı. Daha sonra gözleri daha da kısıldı ve “Sizin aramak zorunda olduğunuz insanlar yok muydu?” diye sordu.

Ona cevap veren Sam oldu. Yüzünde masum bir ifadeyle “Steve,” dedi. “21. yüzyılda yaşıyoruz. Mesajlaşma diye bir şey var. Hiç duymadın mı?” Cümlesi biter bitmez kafasına uçan sakallı gargamel Buckyli eskiz defterinden kaçmak için eğildi.

*

Bir saat sonra Tony yanında somurtmayı kestiği Bruce Banner ile ateşli bir bilim sohbetine girmişti, diğer yanına Pepper Potts sırtını yaslamıştı ve Bruce ile Tony'nin sibernetik uzuvlarla biyolojik canlıların uyum sağlayabileceği yöntemler hakkındaki sohbeti dikkatini zerre bozmuyormuş gibi elindeki kitaba dalmıştı.

Büyük salonun mutfak tarafında oturma odasıyla salonu ayıran tezgahın üzerinde pijamalarını giymiş bir Clint Barton tünemişti, tezgahın etrafındaki boş sandalyelerde de Peter Parker, Peggy, Natasha ve Sam ellerinde iskambil kağıtlarıyla oyun oynuyorlardı.

Televizyonun karşısındaki puflarda Thor ve Balder oturuyordu, onların bütün dikkatlerini vererek izlediği filme Jane ve Fandral sıkıcı gözlerle bakıyorlardı- Steve onlara alt kattaki oyun odasından konsollardan birini getirdiğinde yüzlerindeki rahatlamış ifade yürek parçalayıcıydı.

Pencerelerin tarafında kitaplıklar vardı. Kitaplıkların önünde de Loki yanında Darcy ve Sif’le yüzünde hem kendinden hem de kitaplardan memnun bir şekilde sohbet ediyordu. Steve Darcy'nin Samlerle ya da Janelerle oyun oynamayıp kitapların yanında olması için tek bir açıklama getirebiliyordu. Darcy Loki'yi Sifle yalnız bırakmak istemiyordu. (ya da dedikodu yapıyordu, ama Steve bu ihtimali düşünmek istemiyordu.)

“Ondan hoşlanıyor, değil mi?”

Steve gözlerini Darcy'nin sırtını masaya yaslamış figüründen ayırarak yanına döndü. Bucky bir şekilde ikisinin kulaklıklarını paylaşarak Stark Tech laptobundan izlemeye başladıkları 'Upside Down' adlı filmi durdurmuştu.

“Evet,” dedi kısık sesle. “Sana söylediğimi söyleme.”

“Sen de sana söylediğimi söyleme.”

“Ne zaman öğrendin?”

“Bu sene.”

“Bu sene fark etti. Bana kalırsa daha önceden-” Steve tak diye susarak hala Loki ile konuşan Darcy'e baktı.

“Steve?”

Steve gözlerini Darcy'den ayıramıyordu. Boğazına yutkunamadığı bir şey takılmıştı. “İlk başta Loki'den nefret ediyordu. Bazılarımız ergenlikte tam bir pislik olur. Loki de onlardan biriydi.”

“Biriydi?”

“Daha önceden aktif olarak öyleydi. Lisede ne kadarını gördün bilmiyorum. Ama daha önce.. Tony'den daha zeki birinin-”

“Biri benim adım ve 'daha zeki' tamlamasını aynı cümle içinde mi kullandı?”

“Kes Tony.” Steve Bucky'e döndü. “Kahraman olup karanlık tarafa geçtiğini düşün. Öyleydi.” Bucky'nin kaşları kalkınca Steve üsteledi. “Öyleydi.Abartmıyorum.”

“Darcy bana Loki'nin onun çantasına el büyüklüğünde uçan hamamböceği koyduğunu söyledi. Darcy'nin not ortalaması Loki'den sıfır nokta bilmemkaç puan fazlaymış. Öyle tanışmışlar.”

“Aslında o hikaye Loki'nin Darcy'nin böceği öldürdükten sonra ona kalın spiralli defterle saldırmasının ifadesi ama evet, öyle de diyebiliriz. Bu arada defter Loki ile kontaktta bulunduğunda böcek hala kapağa yapışmış bir haldeydi, bu da güzel bir ayrıntı.”

“Loki için güzel olmadığına eminim.”

“Birbirlerini baş düşman ilan ettiler. 11- 12 yaşlarındaydılar.”

“Nasıl arkadaş oldular?”

Steve hatırlayınca gülümsemesini kesemedi. “Loki'nin hiçbir şey yapmadığı insanlar da diğerlerinden cesaret alıp ona yüklenmeye başladığında- elbette Loki kimseye söylemiyordu, zaten bir şekilde intikamını alıyordu- Darcy bir seferinde oradaydı. İkisi de bilimi seviyorlardı, o yüzden kütüphanede ayrı masalarda birbirlerini görmezden gelerek oturuyorlardı. Kütüphane onların ateşkes alanıydı. Sonra bir grup çocuk geldi, Loki'nin çantasını boşaltıp yine kime gizlice saldıracağını sorarak bir şeyler aradılar, bulamayınca ve Loki de onlara cevap vermeyince Loki'nin defterlerini elden geçirmeye başladılar.”

“O meşhur defterler mi?”

“O meşhur defterler. Bilim dergilerinin hala Loki'nin düşünce yapısını incelemek için defterleri istediklerini biliyor muydun? Tony kendininkileri saklıyor. Her neyse, bu çocuklar gidip Loki'nin defterlerini yırtınca Darcy ayağa fırlayıp onlara gitti, yırtan çocuğun ismini -Lukin'di sanırım- söyledi ve çocuk ona dönünce bacaklarının arasına tekmeyi geçirdi.”

Bucky gülerek “Büyük arkadaşlığın başlangıcı!” dedi.

“Hayır, o günden sonra daha çok kavga etmeye başladılar. Loki bilerek, Darcy saldırıdan çok savunmaya geçmişti.”

“Bu da onları arkadaş yapmamışsa birinin diğerini arabanın önüne atlayıp kurtarması gerek herhalde.”

“Öyle bir şey olmadı.”

“Sınıf rehin alındı birinden biri diğerinin önüne atladı?” Bucky'nin şaka yapan tonuna güldü ve “Hayır,”dedi Steve. “Bir sene sonra Darcy Loki'yi taserladı. Ondan sonra arkadaş oldular.”

Bucky bir an tepki ver-e-meyerek Steve'e baktı, daha sonra yavaşça kitapların olduğu tarafa döndü ve onları izleyerek “Biliyor musun, sana inanabiliyorum. Ve birimiz bunu roman olarak yazmalı.”

Steve yavaşça gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Güzel bir hikayeleri olurdu.” Boğazında yutkunamadığı o arkadaşlık adlı düğüm sıkılaşırken önüne döndü. “Neden bu kadar uğraştığını şimdi anlayabiliyorum,” diye mırıldandı.

“Neye?” diye soran Bucky'i bir anlığına tamamen unutmuştu. Omuz silkti. Bucky üstelemedi.

“Ee,” dedi Steve sonra. “Şu ikisinin kavuşup kavuşmadığını öğrenip kağıt oyununa katılacak mıyız?”

Bucky kulaklıkların düşmemesi için ona iyice yaklaştı ve filmi devam ettirerek konuştu. “Sonunda kavuşacaklarını ikimiz de biliyoruz. Hep kavuşurlar. Tabii Rose gibi tahtasını paylaşmayacak kadar salak değillerse.”

Steve buna güldü. “Ben tahtamı seninle paylaşırdım.” (Ne söylediğini fark ettiğinde midesinin oralarda ama tam da tarif edemediği bir yerde başlayan yanmayı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı.)

Bucky de gülümseyerek önüne döndü. “Teklifin harika, ama üç dört metre gerimizde geminin en güzel kızı yüzüyor, onu alırsan-”

Her kelimede Steve'in yüzündeki gülümseme giderek siliniyordu. Neyse ki Bucky cümlesini bitirmeden sollarında ayağa fırlayan Tony oldukça yüksek sesle “Herkesin ayık bir şekilde yatağa gideceğini düşünerek buraya gelmiş olanlar şimdi ayrılabilir. Sam, Rhodey, buzdolabı. Steve, benimle gel. Aşağıdan hala silip süpürmediğimiz ne varsa taşıyacağız. Hizmetçilere izin vermek kimin fikriydi?”

Steve onunla merdivenleri inerken “Bunca zamandır bizi mi dinliyordun?” diye sordu.

“Banner ile uzam teorisini konuşup aynı zamanda aklımın gerisinde başka konuşmalara da yer açabilmemden bahsediyorsan teşekkür ederim, bunu yapabiliyorum. Ayrıca ikinizin hangisi daha salak bilmiyorum.”

“Bence bunda Steve'in bir suçu yok.”

Steve ile Tony son basamakta bu sesle neredeyse tökezliyorlardı. Dönüp basamakları rahatça inen Peggy'e baktılar. “Haber versene!” diye ciyak-seslendi Tony.

Steve ise utanmış görünüyordu. “Peggy.”

Peggy gülümseyerek onun yanına geldi. “Steve.” dedi ve yüzü daha da aydınlanarak: “Jarvis benden özür diledi.”

“Kavga mı ediyordunuz?” Şaşkın yapmaya çalıştığı sesi ancak balinaların suda çıkarttığı ses kadar şaşkınlık içeriyordu. Tony bunu fark ederek konuştu. “Yalan söylemen üzerinde çalışmamız lazım.”

Haklıydı. “Birlikte olduğumuzu bilen kişi sayısı çok az, o yüzden birini hem yaklaşan taraf olmaya hem de kendi ismini gizli tutmaya ikna edecek kişiyi bulup ona teşekkür etmem zor olmadı. Stark, neden en sevdiğim yiyecekleri kucağıma dolduruyorsun?”

Tony omuz silkerek bir kucak İsveç çikolatasını daha Peggy'nin kucağına bırakırken “Seni cezalandırıyorum,”dedi. “Senin yüzünden her saniye Bay-Süper-Arkadaş Steve'e Peggy göndermeleri yapıyor.”

Steve içki kolilerini yüklenirken “Tony,” dedi. “Onun suçu yok, rahat bırak.”

“Bilip de kenarda durması bile suç.”

“Kenarda durmuyordum, sadece doğru anı bekliyordum.”

Neredeyse bütün okulun öğrenmiş olması Steve'i rahatlatmalı mıydı yoksa yerde bulduğu ilk yarığa saklanıp bu hisler geçene kadar kırmızı bir suratla beklemesine mi neden olmalıydı bilmiyordu.

“Doğru anı mı?-” Tony'nin iğneleyici sesi o devam edemeden Peggy tarafından kesildi.

“Doğru anı. Mesela şu an gibi. Sen önden git. Biz geliyoruz.”

Tony bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı, sonra kapattı ve yüzünde bir şeyler değişirken “Sonunda,” diyerek Peggy'nin çenesine kadar ulaşmış yığından biraz alarak merdivenlere gitti. Steve Tony'nin kaybolan figürünün ardından sessizce bakarken Peggy konuştu.

“Lise birde senden hoşlanmıştım.”

Yüzüne yayılan bir şaşkınlıkla Peggy'e baktı Steve. Peggy gayet rahat görünüyordu. “Ders aralarından birinde eskiz defterin masanın üstünde duruyordu. Sayfalarını çevirdim. Benim resimlerim vardı.” Steve'in kulaklarının kızardığını görünce gülümsedi Peggy. Daha sonra devam etti. “Ama o zaman bile benim resimlerim kadar onun resimleri de vardı. Steve, o zaman ona aşık olduğunu ima etmiyorum,” diye Steve'in şüphelerine yanıt verdi. “Bazen elimde değildi, üçümüz aynı ortama düştüğümüzde senin tepkilerini fark ettim. O hep bir şekilde senin dikkatinin tümünü alıyordu. Basit bir hayranlık değildi. En azından seni tanıyorum, insanlara tepkin nedensiz değil. Onları bir şekilde tanımış olman gerekiyor.”

Peggy doğrudan Steve'e baktı. “Tanıştınız, değil mi?”

Steve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Onu bunca şeyden önce de tanıyordun. Bu yüzden şimdi sahip olduğun şeyi bozmakta tereddüt ettin.”

“Daha fazlasını istemek küstahlık gibi geliyor.”

“İşte bu yüzden ilk aşkıma veda etmek zorunda kaldım.”

Bir süre sessizlik oldu, ardından Steve'in donmuş ifadesine yumuşak bir kahkaha attı Peggy. Merdivenlere ilerlerken: “Arkadaş olabildiğimiz için çok mutluyum gerçi. Arkamdan gizli gizli çöpçatanlık yapıyorsun.”

Steve gülümseyerek cevap verdi. “İlk aşkımın emin ellerde olmasını istiyorum.”

“Flört edemediğini kim söylediyse çıksın ortaya.” Steve dirseğiyle kapıyı açtı ve:

“Tony ve Howard Starkla aynı evde yaşayınca bir şeyler kapıyorsun.”

“Bizden kaptığın şey neymiş?” Cümle daha çok Tony'nin ağzındaki patlamış mısır miktarı yüzünden _“Bibdeb kabtıvın fey nöymüş?”_  gibi çıkmıştı. Onun yemek alışkanlıklarına alışkın olan Steve ise kolaylıkla anlamıştı.

“Flört yeteneği,” diye cevapladı Peggy. Aynı anda Tony, Sam, Darcy boş boş Peggy'e baktılar, daha sonra başlarını geriye atarak gülmeye başladılar.

“Bekle,” dedi Tony bir anda ciddileşerek. “Ciddisin.”

Steve Bucky'e kaçamak bir bakış attı, onun yüzünde diğerleri gibi gülümseme olmadan kendisini izlediğini görünce midesi ters takla attı.

Sadece bir an sürmüştü, sonra Bucky Steve'e bakarken mutlu bir Peggy-ile-yalnız-kaldın-dostum-senin-için-çok-mutluyum gülümsemesi takınmıştı.

Steve onu pek boğazlamak istemezdi, ama o an aklında küçük, küçücük bir yer onu boğazlamak istedi.

(Bucky'nin sağ arka çaprazında Tony Bucky'e bakış attı, daha sonra yüzündeki gülümsemeyi görünce gözlerini devirdi. Odada birkaç kişi daha ona eşlik etmişti.)

Volstagg yanağındaki çikolatayı peçeteyle silerken “Bir sorum var.” dedi. Bütün başlar ona dönünce de “Pijama partisindeyiz. Bir sürü şişemiz var. Bunlardan birini alıp şişe çevi-”

“Hayır.”

Steve; Darcy, Natasha, Sam, Loki ve Sif'in onunla aynı anda söylemiş olmasına şaşırmamıştı.

“Erm, sadece cesaret?”

“Burada ilk öpücüğünü bile almamış insanlar olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi,” dedi Tony hiç de alaycı olmayan bir tonda.

Steve kimse ona bakmadığı için memnundu. Bucky'den başka kimsenin. Aynı zamanda boğazındaki düğüm geri gelmişti, bu sefer adı aile bağlarıydı.

“Kimseyle öpüşmedin mi?”

Bucky'nin fısıltısı ona hiç de iyi şeyler yapmamıştı. Hem fısıltı olması, hem de içeriği. Steve tepeden tırnağa kızardı.

“Hepinizin çözülmesi gereken sırları mı var yoksa bana mı öyle geliyo-argh!” Volstagg'ın yanındaki Thor onu tekmelemiş olmalıydı.

“Gerçekten mi?” Bucky yine fısıldadığında Steve'in beyni birkaç dakikalığına kapandı.

“Hey!” Tony en sonunda onlara dönerken işaret parmağını Bucky'e kaldırdı. “Sen, kardeşimi rahat bırak!”

Aile bağları denen o düğüm daha da sıkılaşmıştı. Bucky utanmış görünerek Steve'e özür dileyen bir ifadeyle baktığında Steve onun sessiz özürünü kabul etti. Sonra yeniden Tony'e baktı, onun yine masada garip bir içme yarışına girdiğini görünce başını iki yana sallayarak önüne döndü.

*

Elbette Tony gecenin sonunda bazı odaları kapattıklarını ve kimsenin tek kalamayacaklarını, zaten zevki çıkmayacağını söyledi.

Steve eğer deli gibi uykusu olmasaydı Bucky ile odasında kalacağını duyduğunda kısa bir panik atak geçirebilirdi, ama Tony'nin söylediklerini anlayabilmesi için zaman geçmesi gerekmişti.

Şimdi büyük ihtimalle gecenin en az içeni -bir-iki yudum, ancak bu yıl düzelmiş metabolizmasını hiçbiri daha fazla riske atmak istememişti- olarak hafifçe dengesini kaybeden ama sarhoş olmamış bir Bucky ile koridorda odasına yürürken panik atak geçirecek kadar durumu kavramıştı.

Kapıyı açtığında Bucky ıslık çaldı. “Güzel oda.” Ardından yatağa gidip döşeğe doğru yüz üstü intihar etti.

Yatağın iki kişilik olduğunu ve odadaki tek yatak olduğunu fark etmemiş miydi?

Steve ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde gerçekliği sorgulayarak yatağındaki Bucky'e bakarak odanın ortasında öylece duruyordu.

Bir süre herhalde uykuya dalmış olan Bucky hareket etmedi. Steve de.

Ardından Bucky aniden sırt üstü döndü ve başını yataktan kaldırdı. “Neden gelmiyorsun?”

Oh.

Demek ki yatağın çift kişilik olduğunun farkındaydı. Steve yatağa doğru yavaş adımlarla yürürken Bucky'nin onu izleyen yüzünde kaşları çatıldı. “Hala kızgınsın, değil mi? O yüzden gelmedin."

Ha?

“Özür dilerim.”

Bucky şimdi yatakta oturur pozisyona gelmişti. Steve yatağın başına geldiğinde sordu. “Ne için?”

Bakışlarını kaçırdı Bucky. “Söyletecek misin?”

Steve'in kaşları birleşince Bucky açıkladı. “Kardeşinin ilk defa bana bağırmasına neden olduğum olay için."

Ah.

“Kızgın olduğundan bağırmadı. Tony öyle.”

“Biliyorum. Ama üstelemem aptalcaydı.”

Steve içkinin onu aptallaştırdığını söylemeyi düşündü, tıpkı şu an yaptığı gibi, ama onu söylerse yatağa neden gelmediğini söylemek zorunda kalacağına dair içinde bir his vardı, o yüzden söylemedi.

Onun yerine dizlerinden birini koyarak yatağa tırmandı. Bir an bakışları yukarı çıktı ve Bucky'i kendisini izlerken buldu, hala oturur pozisyondaydı, saçları odalara dağılmadan önceki yastık savaşından dağılmıştı, gözbebeklerinin siyahı grilerini neredeyse yok edecek kadar büyümüştü ve ağzı hafifçe aralanmıştı.

Bucky'nin görünüşü Steve'in olduğu yerde donmasına neden olmuştu.

Kendi kalbinin sesini kulaklarına yükselmeye başlarken kıpırdamaktan korkarak Bucky'e bakıyordu. Bucky de ona.

Daha sonra daha da garip bir şey oldu, Bucky'nin yüzüne şaşkınlık yayıldı, sanki kendini hiç beklemediği bir şey yaparken bulmuş gibi, gözleri irileşti, ağzı açıldı ve hızlı, kontrolsüz bir nefes aldı.

Öylece Steve'in üzerindeki kilit de kalkmıştı. Beyni bütün gece olduğundan daha da hızlı çalışmaya başlamıştı, nefeslerinin hızlandığının farkındaydı, teninin alev alev yandığının da. Yatakta ilerlemeye başladığında Bucky'nin kasıldığını hissetti ve kalbi yeni bir ritimde atmaya başladı.

Kendi tarafına ulaştığında örtüleri çekti, oturur pozisyona geldi ve pikenin altına girmeden önce bekledi.

Bucky'nin tepki vermediğini -Steve'in umduğu bir şeyler varsa yapmadığını- yapmayacağını görünce örtülerin altına girdi. Birkaç dakika sonra Bucky'nin de kendi tarafına yattığını duyunca içinden derin, sıkıntılı bir iç çekti. Uzun bir gece olacaktı.

Nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir cesaret konuşmasına neden oldu.

“Peggy seninle daha önceden tanıştığımızı iddia ediyor.”

Diğer tarafta çarşaflar hışırdadığında Steve başını oraya çevirdi ve kendisine dönmüş bir Bucky Barnes ile karşılaştı.

“Tanıştık mı peki?”

“Tanıştık.”

Karanlıkta da olsa Bucky'nin dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi seçebiliyordu. Steve içi ısınarak “Hatırlıyorsun,” dedi. Sesinin tonunun yumuşak oluşuna şaşırmıştı. “Neden söylemedin?”

“Sen neden söylemedin?”

Steve'in dudakları Bucky'nin tebessümünü taklit etti. Bucky'nin sorusu sorudan çok bir yanıttı.

Steve aralarındaki o garip sessizliğin gittiğine memnundu. “Bucky,” diye başladı.

“Hm?”

“Kütüphaneye ertesi gün sırf ödevin var diye gelmedin değil mi? Ya da sana kitap veren çocuğun iyi bir arkadaş da olabileceğini düşündüğün için-”

“Geldim çünkü orada olacağını biliyordum ve gelebilmek için bir bahanem vardı.”

Kalbinde patlayan mutlulukla bir anlığına Steve'in nefesi kesildi. Ancak Bucky'nin gülümseyen ve ilgi dolu bir ifadeyle onu izlediğini gördüğünde gülümsediğinin farkına varmıştı.

Bucky bunca zamandır onu görmüştü.

Etrafındaki insan duvarı hiçbir zaman Steve için geçilmez olmamıştı.

*

“Hiçbir şey olmadı. Hiçbir şey.”

Steve başını salladığında Tony gözlerini devirdi. Önündeki arabaya korna basarken sarışına bakmadan sordu. “O zaman neden bu kadar mutlu olduğunu sorabilir miyim?”

“Biraz şansım olabileceğini fark ettim.”

“Bende kendimi öldürme isteği uyandırıyorsun.”

*

Rutin doktor kontrolü bu sene iyiye gitmişti evet. Ama ne Steve ne de Tony doktorun verdiği haberleri beklemiyordu.

“Koşarken kalbin hala acı veriyor mu?” diye sormuştu doktor. Steve koşmadığını, hızlı nefes almasını gerektiren olaylarda ciğerlerinin tepki verdiğini söylediğinde de Erskine “O halde koşmalısın,” demişti. “Çünkü raporlarda göre ciğerlerin ve kalbin sağlıklı görünüyor. Polenli, aşırı soğuk, sıcak günlerde dikkat etmen kaydıyla önlemlerini büyük ölçüde bırakabilirsin. Aylık kontrollerinin arasını da açabiliriz-”

Steve çocukluğundan beri gidip geldiği ve arkadaş olduğu bu doktora sarılarak onun susmasına neden olmuştu.

*

Ertesi gün Steve Bucky'i basketbol maçında tribünden izledi, daha sonra Bucky ıslak saçlarla onun yanına geldiğinde kalp krizi geçirmemeye çalıştı. Doktor Erskine'in söylediklerini ilettiğinde Bucky tıpkı onun doktora yaptığı gibi cümlesini tamamlamadan ona sarıldı.

Steve tam ona artık kütüphanede beklemesine gerek olmadığını anlatmak üzereydi ki Bucky'i çağıran bir ses ikisinin de dikkatini o tarafa çevirdi. Steve onu daha önce görmemesine rağmen görür görmez ki olduğunu anlamıştı. Kız sarışındı, güzeldi, uzun boyluydu. Bucky'nin yeni kız arkadaşıydı.

Bucky'nin kıza gülümsediğini görünce kendini, kendisine olsa nasıl gülümseyeceğini merak ederken buldu.

Kız onlara doğru yürümeye başladı, daha yarıyoldayken “Boş musun?” diye seslendi ona.

Bucky'nin yüzündeki o kızlara gösterdiği, Steve'in hiç kendisine yönelmemiş olduğu gülümseme düşmeden “Evet, tatlım. Bir şey mi oldu?”

Genç kız Bucky'nin önüne gelip dudaklarına uzandı, Steve içinde bir şeylerin sıkıştığını hissederken Bucky'nin gözlerinin kapanışını, kısa öpücüğe hevesle katılışını izledi.

Onun şimdiye kadar bir çok kız arkadaşı olduğunu biliyordu. Oysa hepsini böyle öpmüş olabileceği gerçeği şimdi göğsüne bir külçe gibi oturmuştu.

“Hayır,” dedi kız. “Alışverişe çıkıyoruz.”

“Alışverişe?”

Kız onun sesindeki şüpheye güldü. “Korkma,” dedi. “Uzun sürmeyecek. İki gün önce Melinda ile her tarafı talan ettik zaten. Son kalanları denerken elbiseleri üzerimde görmeni istiyorum. Sen almadıysan sana da bakarız.”

“Kendimi elbise giyecek kadar ince hissetmiyorum.”

Kız onun göğsünü dürttü. “Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun,” dedi gülümsemesini engellemeyerek. “Her neyse, dışarıda bekliyorum. Arkadaşınla işin bitince gelirsin. -” minik bir öpücük. “Bu arada güzel maçtı.”

Kız arkasını dönüp gittiğinde Bucky bir an onun arkasından baktı, sonra konuştu. “Çok güzel değil mi?”

Steve ise hareket edemiyordu. Bir an konuşacak gücü kendinde bulamayacağını sandı. Neyse ki boğuluyor gibi hissetse de kelimeler dudaklarından dökülebilmişti. “Onu baloya mı davet ettin?” Sözcüklerin tonunun normal çıkması şaşırtıcıydı.

Bucky onun donukluğunu görmüyor gibiydi. “Evet,” dedi. “Birini davet etmesem sonsuza kadar yerinde sayacağından korktum. Hem fena biri değil. Sanırım beş ay ona dayanabilirim.”

Steve ise nefes almaya çalışıyordu.

Sonra gerçekten de nefes alamadığını farketti.

Uzun zamandır olmuyordu, şimdi, şimdi- Yüzündeki gülümsemeyi kim koyduysa kendisinin değildi. “Dışarıda bekleyen bir kız arkadaşın yok mu? Git yetiş ona.”

Sesindeki neşe de kendisinin değildi.

Aptal, aptal, aptal, Bucky ona bakıp gülümsediğinde kalbinin yine teklemesi aptallıktı-

Bucky onun omzuna elini koyup doktorun söylediği şeyler için, hayatını artık isteyeceği gibi yaşayabileceği için mutlu olduğunu yine söyledikten sonra arkasını döndü, Steve onun adımlarını, onun giderek uzaklaşmasını izledi ve Bucky kapıya ulaşmadan önce dağılacağından korktu, nefesleri o ince borudan geçermiş gibi seslerle gelmeye başlamıştı.

Dayanamadı. Bucky'nin salondan çıktığını görene kadar bekleyemedi. Gerisin geri döndü ve nefesini daha kötü yapacağını bile bile diğer çıkışa doğru koştu.

*

Kütüphaneye geldiğinde nefesler için çırpınır vaziyetteydi. Kimse olmadığını gördü, ondan sonra çantasına uyuşmaya başlamış elini soktu ve ilacını ağzına sıkarken kapıya yaslanarak nefesine karışmasını, ciğerlerini açmasını bekledi.

“Steve?”

Geçmiyordu.

Görüşü bulanıklaşıyordu, ilacın nefesine karıştığını hissedebiliyordu ama nefes alamıyordu, hala boğazından nefes girmiyordu-

“Steve!”

“Darcy,” dedi biri. “Darcy,  _darcy_.”

Darcy'nin kolları onun etrafına dolandığında birinin boğazından bir hıçkırık yükseldi. Ne zaman yere çökmüşlerdi?

“Onunla ilk çıkmaz bir sokakta karşılaştım,” dedi aynı ses. O da nefes alamıyormuş gibi her kelimeyi duraksayarak söylüyordu. “Kendilerine kızıl kurukafa diyen aptalları hatırlıyorsun. Beni köşeye sıkıştırmışlardı. Biliyorsun, hiçbir kavgadan kaçmadım. Ama o güne kadar kimse yardım etmemişti.”

“Oh, Steve-” Darcy'nin elleri onun yanaklarındaydı şimdi, Steve'in hissetmediği bir şeyleri siliyordu.

“Sonra biri geldi, önümde durdu. Tek başınaydı, yine de geldi, hepsi birden onun üzerine yürüdüklerinde de gerilemedi. Ne kadar cesur olduğunu görmeliydin. Kavganın sonunda ikimizin yüzü de tanınmayacak hale gelmişti. Ama onların hali daha kötüydü.”

Darcy şimdi ona sıkı sıkı sarılıyordu. “Lise başladığında onu gördüm, ama ne diyebilirdim ki? Geçen hafta bana kendisi de hatırladığını söyledi. Darcy, hep arkadaşım olmasını istedim. O günden beri. Ama bunu hiç istemedim.”

Darcy geri çekildi ve ağlayarak onun yüzünü tuttu.

“Ne oldu? Steve, lütfen ne olduğunu söyle!”

Steve bir an onu görmeden durdu, sonra “Carol,” dedi. “Adı Carol.”

*

 **Darcy:** Ne işiniz olduğu umrumda değil. İkinizden biri kıçını kaldırıp buraya gelsin.

 **Tony:**  Ne oldu?

 **Darcy:** Steve.

*

Ertesi gün Steve okula gitti, sonra durağa yürüdü ve otobüse bindi. Hava kapalıydı. Kapalı havalarda kütüphanede beklerdi.

Bucky'e söylememişti.

Bucky de Steve kendi gözleri ile görene kadar o kızı mezuniyete çağırdığını söylememişti. Ödeşmiş sayılırlardı.

 

*

 **Bucky:** Bugün kütüphanede yoktun. Eve mi gittin?

 **Steve:** Evet.

*****

Steve artık kütüphaneye gitmediğini, orada beklemesine gerek olmadığını Bucky koridorda onu kolundan yakalayıp nedenini sorana kadar söylemedi. Bucky neden bunu üç gün beklettiğini sorunca da omuzlarını silkip konuşamadıkları cevabını verdi. Meşgullerdi. İkisi de.

O gün spor salonuna yazıldı, Sam başında bekledi ve mucizevi bir şekilde koşu bandında astım krizine girmedi.

Demek artık ona bunu sadece Bucky yapabiliyordu.

*

Ertesi gün konuşmak bile vücudundaki bütün kaslara acı verdiği için okula gitmedi.

Evde olduğu süreler boyunca Howard Stark ve Tony Stark sırayla onun odasına girip onu kesmelerini bağırana, acı ile kıvranana kadar gıdıkladılar, pis sadistler. Daha sonra Sarah Rogers odaya girdi, kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve yavaşça Steve'in yanına yatıp oğlunun güneş kokulu saçlarını öptü.

“Lisede ben de aşık olmuştum,”diye söze başladığında Steve onun sözünü kesti.

“Biliyorum. Ama sen onunla sonunda evlendin.”

Kadın durdu. Ses tonundan gözlerini devirdiği belli oluyordu. “Howard söyledi değil mi? Böyle şeyleri önemli zamanlar için sakladığımı anlatamıyorum.”

“O zaman da böyle önemli bir andı.”

“Peki sana onu beklemekten bıktığım için hayatıma devam ettiğimi ve sonunda yine çok mutlu olduğumu anlattı mı?”

“Yani Bucky beni beklemekten mi sıkıldı?”

“Hayır. Öyle bir şey olsa tam tersi değil mi? Sen hislerini gizlemeyi başarabilen biri değilsin. Görmek onun yapması gereken bir şeydi.”

“Gördü de. Hayatıma devam etmemi mi istiyorsun?”

“Hayatın devam ettiğini söylüyorum. Sen de onunla birlikte devam edersen eninde sonunda mutlu olacaksın.”

“Anne-”

“Evet, babanı sevdim. Evet, babanla evliyken sadece ona aşıktım, çok mutluydum, baban hayatımdaki en güzel yaratığı verdi. Evet onu hala seviyor ve özlüyorum. Ve hayır, erkekler daha fazla beklenip yaşlanmaya değmez.”

“Seni sevdiğimi söyleyecektim.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum, hayatım.”

*

Steve odasının kapısının çalınmasıyla gözlerini güç bela açtı ve uykudan çatlamış sesiyle: “Girin."

“Dün spora gidip bütün kaslarını sakıza çevirmişsin diye duydum.”

Gözleri bu sesle tamamen açılırken Steve başını kaldırdı ve içeri doğru yürüyen Bucky'e baktı. Kalbini yutkundu. “Ve ne yaptığımı bilmiyorum ama Senyor Stark da Junior Stark da bana pis pis bakıyor. Bir şey mi yaptım?”

Steve Bucky'nin arkasında kapıda kollarını kavuşturmuş bekleyen Tony'e baktı. Tony de Steve'in onu odadan kovmasını cüret edermiş gibi ona.

Bucky Tony'nin orada olacağını anlayınca iç çekti ve sweatshirtünün kapişon ipleriyle oynarken yatağa yürüdü, Steve'in yanıbaşına oturdu. Bu sefer daha ciddi bir sesle sordu. “Bir şey mi oldu?”

Steve bir an, sadece bir an doğruyu söylemeyi düşündü.

“Bir çok alışkanlığımdan vazgeçiyorum,”dedi onun yerine.

(mesela senden.)

“Mesela kütüphaneden?” Bucky'nin ses tonu yumuşaktı, kaşlarından biri de kalkmıştı. Steve ona sarılmak istedi.

“Öyle de diyebiliriz.”dedi onun yerine. “O yüzden biraz stresli olabilirim. Ve bunun geçici bir şey olmasından korkuyorum.”

“Geçici değil.”

Bunu Bucky değil, Tony söylemişti.

“Ya sadece kısa bir anlığına daha iyi olmuşsam?”

“Dün spor salonunda belli olurdu, bak, hala hayattasın.”

Steve ikna olmasa da başını salladı. Sonra Bucky'e döndü, sırf onu merak ettiği için evine kadar gelmiş arkadaşına baktı, onun insana evinde hissettiren gözlerine, kenarlarındaki gülümsemenin kırışıklıklarına, sırf gülümsediği için kenarlarında geçmeyen tebessüm çukurlarının iz bıraktığı dudaklarına.

Aynı anda onu hem çok sevdi Steve, hem de kıskandı. İkisinin de aptal olduğunu ve Bucky'nin bunca zamandır başka kızları öptüğünü hatırladı. Bucky'nin pijama partisinin olduğu gece ona bakışını hatırladı.

“Şansımı deneyeceğim,” dedi bir anda.

Bucky'nin omzunun arkasında Tony'nin şaşkınlığından hemen kurtulduğunu, sonra ciddileşerek başını eğerek onayladığını görebiliyordu.

Bucky ise şaşkınlığından kurtulmamıştı. “Ne?”

“Her şey rayına oturduğunda şansımı deneyeceğim. Peggy ile.”

“Oh.” Bir an daha şaşkın kaldı Bucky. Daha sonra yüzüne Steve'in silmek istediği bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Peki bunca şeyden sonra sonunda karar vermenin nedeni ne?”

“Bana aşık olduğunu söyledi.”

Bucky'nin gülümsemesinin yüzünde donduğunu gördüğünde acımasız bir mutluluk duydu. “Bana birinci sınıfta aşık olduğunu söyledi. Pijama partisini hatırlıyor musun?”

Delikanlının bir an kasılmasından hatırladığını anladı. “Tony gittiğinde aşağıda kaldık. Bana söyledi. Bilmiyorum Buck, eğer hala bir şeyler yoksa neden söylemiş olabilir ki?”

Birkaç saniye sessizlikten sonra Bucky'nin yüzünde yeni bir gülümseme ve:

“Bunca zamandır sana şansını denemeni söylemiyor muyum?”

“Biliyorum, dinlemediğim için pişman olduğumu söyleyebilseydim ama değilim. Sana Peggy'e aşık olmadığımı söylediğimde yalan söylemiyordum.”

Bunları konuşurken daha önceden kızaracağını biliyordu. Şimdiyse tek istediği Bucky'nin sonunda o gülümsemeyi takınamadığını görmekti.

Bucky onun sözlerine şaşkın görünüyordu. “Peki şimdiye kadar beklediysen neden şimdi-”

“Çünkü birisi benimle bir anlaşma yaptı, ben de daha fazla bekleyeceğini umut ederek anlaşmayı kabul ettim. Tuzağına düşmüş oldum.” Gülümsedi.

Bucky ise gülümsemiyordu. “Dinlemedim. Bana istemediğini söyledin.”

“Söyledim. Evet, dinlemedin.”

Kaşları belli belirsiz çatıldı Bucky'nin. “İstemediğin bir şeyi yapmak zorunda değilsin.”

“Hiç istemediğim bir şeyin bana yaptırılabildiğine şahit oldun mu?”

Bucky gerçek bir soruymuş gibi başını iki yana salladı. Kafası karışmış görünüyordu. Steve bir an onun için kötü hissetti. Sadece bir an.

Bucky'nin gülümsemesi bu sefer tüm yüzüne yayılmamıştı. “Kabul edeceğini biliyorsun. Ne zaman ona söyleyeceksin?”

“Bilmem. Belki biraz sığ kaçacak ama kendimi daha iyi hissetmek istiyorum. Daha önce hiç kimseye böyle bir şey sormamıştım, biraz özgüven fena olmaz.”

“Stevie, sana her seferinde söylediğim gibi, son zamanlarda aynaya hiç baktın mı?”

Steve'in nefesi teklediğinde bir an Bucky'nin onu duymuş olacağından korktu. Bir sonraki an Bucky'nin onu duymuş olmasını istedi. Sonra, Bucky'e yeniden bakacak cesareti buldu ve onun çok hafifçe irileşmiş gözlerle onu izlediğini gördü.

“Gerçekten aptalsın, değil mi?”

Bucky'nin göz bebekleri daha da irileştiğinde kalbinin sesini bastırmaya çalıştı.

“Yarın okulda görüşürüz,” dedi hafifçe gülümseyerek.

“Steve-”

 

“Sana yarın okulda görüşeceğinizi söyledi. Bırak çocuğun kasları dinlensin. Dışarı.”

Bucky Tony'nin sesini dinleyip odadan çıktığında Tony kapıyı kapattı ve beş adımda Steve'in yatağının yanına geldi. “Gerçekten kan bağımız olmadığına emin misin?  _Loki ile_  kan bağınız olmadığına emin misin? Çünkü az önce gördüğüm- Biliyor musun, seninle iğrenç bir şekilde gurur duyuyorum.”

*

Ertesi gün ders aralarında Bucky'i görmedi. Ama delikanlı öğle arasında onun sınıfına geldi, onu buldu ve öğle yemeklerini dünkü konuşma olmamış gibi davrandılar. Bucky Steve'in bir anda üç katına çıkmış yemek miktarıyla dalga geçti, Steve de ona hepsini yiyerek yanıt verdi.

Steve o gün spor salonuna gitti ve hiçbir yerini sakatlamadan programını tamamlamayı başardı. Eve gittiğinde Sam, Darcy, Natasha ve Tony onu bekliyordu, televizyona Star Trek'i koymuşlardı. Film başlamadan hemen önce kapı çaldı, kapıya Steve gitti ve açtığında siyah kotunun ceplerine ellerini sokmuş bir şekilde bekleyen Loki ile karşılaştı.

Loki ile göz göze gelmeleri yetmişti, Steve gözlerini siyah saçlıdan ayırmadan içeriye seslendi. “Darcy?”

“Geliyorum.”

Steve sesi duyunca Loki'nin belli belirsiz dikleştiğini, düşmanlarına zehir saçan gözlerinin yumuşadığını görünce kendi dudaklarına gülümsemesinin kıvrılmasına engel olamadı. “Ona iyi bak.”

Loki Steve'in omzunun arkasına bakmaktan bir an vazgeçti, gözleri Steve'in gözlerine çıktı ve o da, Steve'i şaşkınlık içinde bırakacak şekilde dürüst, sakin bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. Steve bu gülümsemeyi hayatında yalnızca bir kez göreceğinden neredeyse tamamen emindi.

Darcy gelip kapıda kimin olduğunu görünce dondu. Loki ile birbirlerine baktıktan bir süre sonra sadece “Sen.” diyebildi.

Steve onları yalnız bırakmak için geri çekilmeye karar verd- ya da Darcy'nin eli mengene gibi onun koluna tutunmasaydı geri çekilecekti. “Darcy. İçeri geçmem gerek.”

Darcy karşısındaki gençten başka bir şeyi algılamıyor gibi göründüğünde Steve içinden gözlerini devirdi ve serbest eliyle onun elini parmak parmak kolundan çözdü. Ardından kızın onu yeniden yakalamasına fırsat bırakmadan Darcy'i ileri itti ve kapıyı kapattı.

*

Yarım saat sonra kapının zili çaldı, kapıyı yine Steve açtı ve kollarına atlayan kızı kucakladı.

*

Cumartesi günü spora gitti. Akşam yemeğinde neredeyse her şeyi yedi. Tony bir hafta olmasına rağmen onun fiziksel büyüdüğüne dair yeminler ediyordu ama Steve sadece gözlerini devirmekle yetindi.

Okullar arası basketbol turnuvaları için hazırlıklar başlamıştı, o yüzden Steve Bucky'i o hafta içinde daha az gördü, daha çok tribünlerden onu izleyebiliyordu, yüz yüzeyken Bucky yorgun oluyordu ve fazla konuşamıyorlardı.

Steve o pazar günü koşmayı sevdiğine kanaat getirdi.

Ayrıca son iki haftada altı kilo almıştı. Hayatının son sınıfa kadar en iyi kilosunun 50 olduğunu dikkate alırsa büyük bir başarıydı. Ayrıca Bruce bunları yağ olarak almadığını söylüyordu ki bu daha büyük bir başarıydı.

*

Bucky ile sonunda öğle yemeği yemeye giderlerken bir kız onun önünü kesti ve kenara çekti. Mezuniyet balosuna onunla gidip gitmeyeceğini sordu.

Bucky'nin yanına geri döndüğünde Steve hala olayın etkisinden kurtulamamış bir şekilde boşluğa bakıyordu, Bucky'nin yüzündeki düşünceli ifadeyi görmedi.

*

Daha önce yüzme havuzlarına girmemişti. Ya da ne zaman girse enfeksiyon kapmıştı.

Önce doktor Erskine'den onay aldı, daha sonra Bucky'e mesaj attı ve o haftanın çarşambasında kendini okulun havuzuna attı.

“Sadece köpek yüzüşüyle mi yüzebiliyorsun?”

“Kes, Buck.”

“Sana yüzmeyi öğretecek biri lazım.”

“Gördüğün gibi yüzebiliyorum.”

“Stevie, sen yüzmüyorsun, olduğun yerde duruyorsun. Su seni kaldırıyor.”

Bir an sonra Bucky havuzun karşısında suya daldığında Steve içine dolan panikle yanlardaki iplere doğru kulaç atmaya başladı. Ama kulaçları fayda etmedi, Bucky'nin dediği gibi olduğu yerde kaldı. Bu yüzden de Steve gövdesine mengene gibi dolanan kol ve bacaklardan kaçamadı ve Bucky'nin sudan çıkan eli onun ağzını ve burnunu kapamadan yalnızca nefes almaya zaman bulabildi.

On saniye sonra yüzeye çıktıklarında gülen Bucky'nin üzerine atılarak onu batırmaya çalıştı, delikanlı sadece bir-iki saniye kadar batıp sonra onun elinden kaçmıştı. “Neden seninle arkadaşım bilmiyorum,” dedi Steve nefes nefese, başka bir saldırı gelmeden önce havuzun kenarına gitmek için çaresiz ve etkisiz bir şekilde kulaç atarak.

“Çünkü beni seviyorsun.”

Bu Steve'i hazırlıksız yakalamıştı, bir ağız dolusu klorlu su yutarak öksürmeye başladı, üstelik Bucky'nin de fark etmemesi için başını suya soktu, suyun içine öksürerek ellerini ve ayaklarını çırpmaya devam etti.

Eli sert bir şeye değdiğinde başını sudan kaldırdı ve şaşkınlıkla havuzun kenarına gelmiş olduğunu gördü. Rahatlayarak kendini taş zeminin yanına çekti ve merdivenin olduğu tarafa ilerlemeye başladı.

İlerlediği yönde, havuzun kenarına uzanan ve onun geçmesini engelleyen ele değene kadar fark etmedi. Fark ettiğindeyse el onun kolunu kavramıştı bile. Bir an sonra da Steve kalbi çarparak kolun sahibinin kendisine yaklaştığını duyumsadı.

Elin onu çevirmesine izin verdi ve döndüğünde hemen önünde duran Bucky'nin onu izleyen grileriyle karşılaştı. Bucky'nin kolundaki eli onun boynuna çıktığında Steve dokunuşuyla titreyerek, ama gözlerini Bucky'den ayırmayarak onu izledi.

Bucky ona suyun içinde daha da yaklaştı, hiçbir şey söylemeden, Steve'den başka bir yere bakmayarak. “Gerçekten de aptalız, değil mi?”

“Sen daha aptalsın.”

Karınları birbirine değdiğinde Steve'in bir eli Bucky'nin beline gitti ve içgüdüsel olarak onu kendine daha da yakınlaştırdı. Şimdi göğüsleri de birleşmişti, Bucky'nin yüzü onun yüzünün yanındaydı, ıslak yanağı onun yanağına, çenesinin ucu Steve'in boynuna değiyordu.

Bucky başını yavaşça sağa çevirdi hafifçe aşağı eğerek ve Steve'in boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu. Steve bununla dişleri arasından nefes aldığında Bucky onun boynuna konuştu. “Kalbini duyabiliyorum.” Sonra konuştuğu yeri de öptüğünde Steve tırnaklarını onun saçlarından, daha sonra da ensesinden geçirdi. Bucky onun boynunu dişleyerek geri çekildi ve Steve ile yüz yüze geldi. “Hiç ilk öpücüğünün havuzda olacağını hayal etmiş miydin?”

Bucky daha sonra eğildiğinde Steve'in eli aralarına girdi ve onu itti. Bucky'nin yüzü, eğer durum acı bir durum olmasaydı gülünebilir haldeydi. “Ne?”

“Carol?”

Bucky ona ters ters bakarak “Bitti. Bir hafta oldu,”dedi. “Tamam mı? İzin var mı?”

“Pijama partisinden sonra niye Carolla çıktın? Benim ayık olduğumu biliyordun. Ben sen kıpırdayana kadar beklemiştim.”

Bucky sinirle kolunu suya vurduğunda ikisinin de üstüne su sıçradı. “Gerçekten bunu konuşacak mıyız? Cidden. Şu anda. Yapmak istediğin bu mu?”

“Ben bekledim, sen de bekleyebilirsin.”

“Çünkü aptalım, tamam mı? Bir gün önce sana nedenini bilmediğim bir şekilde devamlı eş bulmaya çalışıyorum, ertesi gün- bam! İşlerin birden yolunda gitmeye başladığını görünce garip bir şekilde kıskanıyorum ve saatler geçmeden sen lanet olası yatağa tırmanıyorsun. Ve daha kimseyi öpmemişsin bile. O gün bana ne hissettirdiğin hakkında bir fikrin var mı?”

“Hala Carol kısmı pek açık değil.”

“Ertesi gün uyandığımda hala seni istiyordum ve işleri yoluna koymaya çalıştım? Ne yapmaya çalıştığım hakkında benim bile hiçbir fikrim yok. Tamam mı? İkna oldun mu?”

“Konuşarak modu bozan sensin,” Steve havuzun kenarına tutunarak yürümekten vazgeçip direkt taş zemine bacağını attığında Bucky dehşetle ona baktı.

“Gidiyor musun, nereye gidiyorsu-Steve-”

“Onu benim önümde öptün. Bilerek.”

“Ben öpmedim, kendis- argh!” Konuşmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçerek Steve'in peşinden kendisi de havuzdan tırmandı. Sonra ayağa kalktı ve Steve ile gözgöze geldi. Bağırarak bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açtığındaysa kelimeleri hiç çıkmadı, çünkü Steve onun boynunun iki yanından kavramış, kendisine çekmişti.

Bir saniye bile sürmeyen bir süre sonra Bucky Steve'e sinirlenmeye başladığını unutmuştu bile, ikisi de ıslaklardı, dudakları hareket ettikçe havuz suyu da onlara eşlik ediyordu ama umursamıyorlardı, ve evet, Steve'in hayal dünyasında havuzda gerçekleşen bir öpücük de zamanında yer etmişti.

Tek farkı hayalindekinin sadece öpücükle sınırlı kalmamasıydı.

*

Steve o ayın sonunda iki kilo daha kazandı, Bucky ve takımı bölge şampiyonu oldu, Tony en sonunda resmi olarak Pepper ile çıkmaya başladı, Marvel eğitim merkezi bilim kurulu sponsorunu değiştirdi, Peggy Jarvis ile birlikte olduğunu o ayın sonunda düzenlenen partide duyurdu ve aynı akşam odalara dağıldıklerınde Steve'in kapıyı açarken şakacı bir sesle şansını yine de deneyip denememesi sorusu yarıda kesildi, kendisini kapıya kıstırıp onu sahiplenici bir şekilde öpen bir Bucky tarafından.

Bucky ayrıldığında Steve gülümsüyordu. “Şimdi balo için ikimizin de eşi yok mu?”

Onu bir daha öperken geri çekildiğinde cevap verdi. “Yok. Kimseyi bulamadık. Birlikte gideceğiz.”

“Hiç değilse..” Bucky onun kulağının tepesini dişlediğinde nefesi titredi. “Normal bir şekilde soramaz mısın?”

Kavhe saçlı gencin yüzüne çapkın bir gülümseme yayıldı :“Diz çökmemi de ister misin?”

Steve yanaklarının renki daha da kızarmıyormuş gibi aynı gülümsemeyi kendi yüzünde takındı ve Bucky'nin gözbebeklerinin daha da karardığını görünce etkisine içinden gülümsedi. “Yap.”

Bucky onun dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu, geri çekildikten bir saniye sonraysa yerdeydi. “Steve Rogers,” dedi elini uzatarak. “Bana benimle baloya gelme şerefini bahşetmeyi kabul ediyor musun?”

“Emin misin? Baloya daha üç ay var-”

“ _Steve_.”

Steve yanakları al al olsa da yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle elini onun üstüne tuttu. “Ediyorum.”

Steve'in odasının karşısındaki kapı açıldı ve Tony kafasını koridora uzattı. “Oh tanrım,” dedi. “Sonunda.”

Kapı daha da açılırken birkaç kafa daha göründü ve Steve onların gerisindekileri de görebili- “Hepiniz o odada bizi mi dinliyordunuz?”

“Kapının yanlış tarafında olmanız bizim suçumuz değil.” Bunu kaşlarını kaldırmış bir Natasha söylemişti ve Steve tepeden tırnağa kızarmıştı.

“Biz de tam içeri giriyorduk Nat,” dedi Bucky Steve'in kolunu kavrarken. “İyi geceler.”

“Durun,” ikisi de durup Tony'e baktılar. Tony ise Steve'e döndü. “Ne konuştuğumuzu biliyorsun. Süründür onu, Steve.”

“Ne-”

“Süründüreceğim.” Bucky'nin yüzünde az önce Tony'e bakarken şaşkınlık varsa Steve'e döndüğünde yüzünde dehşete yakın bir ifade vardı.

“Neden bahsediyorsunuz?”

Steve bir şey demeden odanın içine girdiğinde Bucky Tony'nin kanını donduran sözlerini duydu. “ _Şimdi_  iyi geceler işte.” Ve odalarının karşısındaki kapı çat diye kapandığında Bucky yine aynı telaşla Steve'i takip etti.

“Stevie, Tony neden bahse- Senin yatağın çift kişilik değil miydi? Neden burada iki ayrı yatak var? Cidden uyuyacak mısın? Steve? Steve! Starktan nefret ediyorum. Nefret ediyorum. Steve? Uyudun mu? Steve, kızgın olmadığını söylemiştin. Bunu bana neden yapıyorsun? Neden?!”

 

Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikayeyi betalayan Carpeliaya da teşekkürlerimi sunuyorum :)


End file.
